whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhampedia:Caption of the Week/archive
This is the archive of all Caption of the Week nominations, both successful and not. To nominate an article for COTW, please see Arkhampedia:Caption of the Week. Archive Robin, what have I done? (Successful) I should have never taken you under my roof and made you my own! Now your going to die! Oh, Dick... Support #All credit goes to SG1. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) #No credit goes to me. All credit goes to whoever wrote that comic. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 02:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 14:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) Oppose Archie and The Punisher (Successful) The Punisher then proceeded to swipe his Uzi right down the line of kids. While the shells fell to the floor, Punisher Said: "God damned crossovers are going to be the death of us." Support #Thats classic crossover bullshit right there.The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #JUGHEAD!!! Madclaw ''Talk'' 09:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Heimlich Maneuver (Successful) Bane's personal twist to the Heimlich Maneuver could not meet the Surgeon General's approval. Support #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 10:58, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #I'd rather die, Bane..... The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Frankenstein doesn't scare him (Successful) Frankenstein never scared me... Marsupials do!... Cause they're fast!! Support #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 11:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # "The hero Gotham deserves, but not the hero it needs." That's a damn good statement! Do we need him, do we deserve him? Ya got me! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #Anything with Walken in it is good bye me, man. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Elastigirl (Successful) Elastigirl is a wonderful date; you never have to bring your own condoms. Support #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 11:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #A dream come true. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Kneel before Zod (Successful) Kneel before Zod!!... So you can see eye to eye. Support #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 11:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #Hell, he's still to small, even when I'm kneeling! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks The Joker's boner isn't so hot (Successful) The Joker decided he'd have to kill the best of the best male porn stars of his time. But first thing was first, he needed to call his plastic surgeon again. Support #All credit goes to the blissful unawareness of the Golden Age of Comics. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 20:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Wonder Woman's over-enthusiasm (Successful) Raised as an Amazonian warrior in a world without men, Wonder Woman has NO idea how to give a good hand-job. Support # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 18:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #When this was said over the IRC, I chuckled. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 20:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Damn. loss to mankind. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks All Along Arkham's Wachtower (Successful) There must be some kinda way out of here, said the Joker to the thief. Support #''Madclaw'' 20:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Hell yeah. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #It's in the frakkin' ship! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 20:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 02:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Special Forces (Successful) Despite the fact that Irish did not fight in World War II, they did manage to send a special unit of Leprechaun Commandos over to aid the Allied forces ''' '''Support #I really don't want to know whats going in here. I'll take it at face value. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 22:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Is it just me, or does the guy with the Captain insignia on his helmet look like Leonard Nimoy? Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 02:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 04:28, 28 May 2009 (UTC) #Gnora approves. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 21:05, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Stay drug free.... for a moment (Successful) They take this matter quite seriously. See, Starfire even has something a bit less revealing on. Oh, yeah, and then they went back to the tower, smoked a joint, and chugged Vodka 'till they puked. Support #Credit goes to Billy for finding the image. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #Nice one. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 02:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 04:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks The Future of America..... really? (Successful) Tell me, oh mighty president to be, does this new America Involve Swastikas? Support # What is going on here? Not sure I want to know. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) # Heil Red Skull! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) # New America will include Bacstika's Madclaw 04:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Yes. Fucking YES. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 17:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks OH YEAH! (Successful) The Juggernaut is known to be one of the more practical stunt doubles for the Kool-Aid commercials. ''' '''Support # OH YEAH! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 10:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) # JUGGERNAUT BITCH!! There I said it first. Madclaw 13:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) # Hahaha. That's fantastic. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Absolutely, 100% fucking brilliance at the highest level. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 09:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 17:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks JUGGERNAUT BITCH (Successful) I'M THE BITCH...JUGGERNAUT!! Support #''Madclaw'' 18:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Made me jump with surprise! --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #She almost as bad as Hilary Clinton. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Also brilliant. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 09:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 17:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks *I think we should randomize this on the main page along with the Kool-Aid one above. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 09:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Clinton (Successful) Yes, our party's leader believes in Change and a better world for pencils! Support #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 19:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Go to DC database and type in Bianca Steeplechase, she looks just like Clinton! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 17:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Reversalsions (Successful) Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I'm a geek chasing girls, I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. Support #''Madclaw'' 13:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) #Very Nice The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 13:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 14:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 08:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 15:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose # I'm opposing this on the grounds that looking at it creeps me out. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #*Look at me! LOOK AT ME!!! Mr. Joker 15:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #**I can actually hear the echo in the back of my mind. Sweet. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 18:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Comments *Whoever made this picture has a messed up mind. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 15:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) OH NOES (Successful) But Jean, baby, I have my eyes shut! I can't look at anything! How was I supposed to know she was your clone?! Support # He'd have known if he loved her! :P The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 14:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) # Madclaw 14:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) # This happened on an episode of Battlestar Galactica once. I shit you not. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 14:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) # That's hilarious. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 08:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #Totally shouts Days of our Lives. Grocery Joker says: "Enter GB's Grocery Store!" 17:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose #-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 15:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Comments We don't serve Canadians here (Successful) Unfortunately, ever since the enslavement of Canadians ended in 1965, tensions between the Northern United states citizens and the Canadian people have been tense Support #Thats failure at its highest. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:22, 20 June 2009 (UTC) #Canada FTW :) Madclaw 10:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) #Wait, you can't enslave Canadians anymore? Jesus! Roger, you can go now!-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 15:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 01:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments May pops her claws (Successful) "Its a little known fact that Aunt May was an estranged member of the Howlett family, making her Wolverine's cousin" Support # I don't wanna know what comic this came from.... The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) # "Mary Mary quite contrairy, trim that pussy it's so damn hairy"--Andrew Dice Clay. Madclaw 17:41, 2 July 2009 (UTC) # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 19:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) #Whoa. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 15:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 01:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments Messing with Feeble Minds (Successful) "God has gone under many disguises out of boredom. He brought the afro to the people as a practical joke, and laughed his ass of when people actually used it. Support #Freeman had some weird roles early on. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:52, 19 July 2009 (UTC) #"Just a clown feeling down" Am I the only one seeing some Joker reference? Madclaw 09:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 12:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # Oppose Comments Hal Jordan and Arisia (Successful) Hal Jordan congratulates Arisia on losing her virginity. Support # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) # I wasn't aware Hal Jordan was a member of this so called club. Can somebody get me the memo?The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) #LOL Madclaw 03:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 01:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Some Third Opinion